A Different Begining
by Deranged Goddess of Insanity
Summary: posted under nell before. AU, and HArry has been rescued by bill. Will have angst and child abuse. r/r I have a revised prologue up. The rest of the fic will be revised soon
1. prologue

notes: this is an AU first year fic...this is the revised prologue/first chapter. The REST of the chapters HAVE NOT been revised yet.  
  
warnings: child abuse...AU-ness...  
  
disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. dedication: I dedicate this to a. dark_one shadowphyre, batwings slash, and Rowenna. To shadow cuz she was the one who pointed out I needed to revise this, Bat just cuz I like to dedicate things to him, and Rowenna because she beta'ed this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Harry rolled over on his bed in the cupboard under the stairs, hoping that today would be better than the day before. Yet, somehow, he knew that today would be like any other day in this horrible house. He knew that today would be just as horrid as the day before and the day before that.  
  
He would go downstairs, start breakfast, get hit for not cooking fast enough, and grab some crusts of bread. He would then get the mail, wash the dishes, be punished for not washing them correctly or drying them properly. He would than clean the living room and the rest of the kitchen along with Dudley's room. After he was done, he would be sent to his cupboard with a small plate of food and kept in there until it was time for him to take a shower with cold water and then go back to bed.  
  
The day started as he had known it would, but it changed drastically when he was sent to get the mail.  
  
He had been shocked to see the letter addressed to him, he never received any letters, especially letters without stamps, sealed with wax and with the writing done in green ink. It was even more difficult for Harry to receive letters when not very many people knew about his existence. The Dursley's kept other people's knowledge of him to only a few select people.  
  
Harry was just opening his letter when Dudley spoke up about it. harry nearly glared at Dudley before remembering that Uncle Vernon would punish him if he did so. However, Harry couldn't stop himself and yelled at Vernon that it was his letter and that he had no right to take it. Harry knew that he would be punished for it later, but he didn't care. That was HIS letter, not theirs.  
  
Harry watched as Vernon ripped the letter to shreds, not saying a word.  
  
Harry didn't protest as Vernon backhanded him and than sent him to his cupboard, he just went.  
  
Nothing happened to him the rest of the day, the night, or the day after. It worried Harry. The longer it took Vernon to punish him, the longer and more harsh the punishment would be. All that did occur were more and more letters arriving that were addressed to him.  
  
On the fourth day, Vernon made them all get into a car and he started to drive around stangely, muttering to himself that "they" were not going any where near his family and that "they" weren't going to make "the boy" into a freak just like them. Vernon started and stopped the car in the oddest places. He changed directions willfully and irritated many of the other drivers.  
  
That night, they stayed at a hotel and they left early the next day after Vernon destroyed all of the letters that had arrived that morning for him. That night, they stayed on a small hut on an island.  
  
Harry sighed, it was going to be his birthday in ten minutes but other than him turning eleven, nothing important was going to happen. Harry never received anything for his birthday, in fact, he doubted they even knew when his birthday was.  
  
Harry rolled over on his spot of floor, and was trying to go to sleep when he heard thuds. They weren't coming from Dudley, or from Petunia's and Vernon's room. No, they were coming from outside, on an island with just this house.  
  
However, Harry didn't worry until he heard something pounding on the door. Harry nervously stood up and opened the door, where he was greeted with the sight of a giant standing in the doorway.  
  
"You alright there, Harry," the giant said with a gentle tone.  
  
Harry nodded, keeping his head down. "I reckon you don't remember me, but I'm Hagrid. You've grown since I last saw you. You were just a baby then."  
  
Harry looked up at that, and found himself looking into Hagrid's eyes.  
  
"You look like your father, but you have your mum's eyes.Well, I reckon we should leave before that giant prune Dursley wakes. I'll just leave him a note."  
  
Harry finally spoke, "Leave? leave for where?"  
  
"Why to get your supplies for school, of course," Hagrid replied. "Oh, before I forget, here's your letter."  
  
Harry took the letter, opened it, and stared at it. "Hogarts, witchcraft, wizadry? But, I thought magic wasn't real."  
  
"Didn't you know Harry? You're like your father and mother. You are a wizard, and a thumping good one once you get trained up some."  
  
Harry shuddered when he heard Vernon's voice, "But he isn't going to get trained. There is no way I'm going to allow a-a-a-a freak in my house."  
  
Dudley stirred on the couch and sat up. he looked around and saw his father standing by the bedroom door, with Harry by the front door and a huge, hairy man in the doorway.  
  
He lloked in shock as the man pulled a pink umbrella out of his coat and pointed it at him.  
  
The man than turned and walked out, with Harry following him with an odd expression on his face.  
  
Vernon stared at his son. Dudley had a pig's tail growing out of his arse.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry sat in the small boat and looked around himself with interest. Hagrid had just tapped the boat with his umbralla and the boat had started to move towards land.  
  
When they landed at the dock, Hagrid pulled something out of his pocket and gave it to Harry, holding on to a part of it.  
  
Harry felt a tugging sensation in his navel, and than there were in a dank pub.  
  
Hagrid strode through the place carefully, nodding and saying hello to the barkeeper, Tom, before going to the alley behind the pub. He tapped on a certain brick, and lead the awestricken Harry into Diagon Alley.  
  
He lead harry towards Gringotts, slightly disconcerted at the passiveness of the child, and gave Harry's vault key to the goblin.  
  
Harry sat in the cart, and was shocked at the sudden movement forward. he had never rode on a rollar coaster, and imagined that this was what it felt like.  
  
Soon they were at Harry's vault where Harry was surprised at the amount of gold in it. Hagrid placed a couple handfuls of the money into a bag and led Harry back to the cart, where they preceeded towards a high security vault that just had one grimy package in it.  
  
Hagrid took Harry to the different stores in Diagon Alley, getting him his wand, books and potions supplies. He than directed Harry to Madame Malkin's and he himself went to buy they child a birthday present.  
  
Harry waited patiently to the side as Madame Malkin finished measuring a blonde-haired boy before montioning to Harry to stand on a stool.  
  
She measured Harry and than went to the back of the shop, leaving Harry with the boy.  
  
"Hello, My name is Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Who are you?"  
  
"Harry," started the ebony haired boy, before Draco interrupted.  
  
"What's your surname? You know, my father says they shouldn't allow muggle borns in the school," he continued without waiting for Harry to answer any questions.  
  
Harry spent the rest of the time nodding his head and agreeing when a cold voice drawled, "Come on boy, I don't have time to wait for you." Harry saw a flash of fear in the boyís eyes, quickly hiding. He watched as the boy walked out of the shop, when he noticed a bruise on Draco's neck. He watched as Draco walked out the shop, and felt a bond with the boy. 


	2. draco's pov

Draco was in Madame Blotts shop when a boy in hand-me down clothes that were too large for him entered. The clothes looked like they could have clothed a dragon, they were so big. Draco introduced himself, but didn't wait for the boy to finish his introduction. Draco knew who exactly the boy was, even though he was trying to hide his scar. It was Harry Potter. Who would have thought that The Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived would be wearing hand-me downs and have bruises on his arms and neck. It looked like someone had tried to choke the boy to death.  
  
Draco felt a common thread in the lives, both the last to people anyone would expect to be abused, yet both were. Draco by his oft-enraged father; Harry by whoever had taken him in. Draco talked for a while on odd subjects, noticing that the boy was just nodding his head without even listening.  
  
Draco was just finishing when he heard his fathers voice, "Come on boy, I don't have time for this," Lucius drawled in a cold voice. Draco looked at his father with a flash of fear in his eyes before hiding it.  
  
The were out on the street when his father said "We need to go to Knockturn alley, than to home, I have a very important meeting to get ready for." 


	3. Vernon comes home

A/n: I decided to alternate viewpoints in chapters. First Harry, then Draco, easy, nay? I will have them at Hogwarts in the next chapter or two. Bare with me, I get these typed whenever I can get up to the library. I also have to get the chapters written and I have three enrichment classes, various clubs, and have to baby-sit my younger siblings.  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, would I be writing a fanfic?  
  
Chapter Two: Harry arrives at home.  
  
Harry finished his shopping with getting a wand from Ollivanders. That man had frightened Harry with all his going on and on about how curious Harry's wand was.  
  
Harry didn't care how curious his wand was, he just wanted to leave the spooky old shop as soon as possible. He was vastly relieved when Hagrid bustled Harry out of the shop, but that feeling didn't last for long.  
  
Soon they were at the train station, where Hagrid settled Harry on the train and told him how to get back to the Dursley's. "If those muggles give you any problems, just send me an owl, Harry."  
  
Harry didn't notice the curious stares people were given him. He was to frighten about what Vernon would do to him. His feelings were soon justified. Vernon was waiting for him at the train station. He didn't yell or threaten Harry, which frightened him more then the yelling would have done.  
  
He soon knew why Vernon had been so silent. He was waiting to get Harry home before punishing him for the pigs tail Dudley had grown. Also, now that Harry would be going to Hogwarts, he couldn't be hit in the face, arms, or anywhere else the marks could be seen.  
  
Once in the house, Vernon threw Harry done the cellar stairs after punching him in the gut. Harry's arm gave way with an audible snap. "You deserve this your worthless piece of crap. Petunia, take Harry to the hospital, tell them it's all your fault, you never should have sent the boy done into the cellar to get his mothers diary. You just wanted Harry to have something that could answer your questions better. Don't forget to wring your hands." They were at the hospital for little less then four hours. Harry had a scarlet colored cast on his arm now.  
  
When they came back, Vernon punished him for the cost of his hospital bills, being careful not to hit his face. Harry soon fell unconscious from the pain. He woke up days later in the cupboard under the stairs. HE didn't know how much time had past. He only knew that his chest was covered in bruises and that it hurt too much to take anything but a shallow breath. He couldn't move because of the pain.  
  
Petunia came to check on him, and when she saw he was awake, she made him get out of the cupboard. "UP boy, Up" she screeched. "While you were napping the chores have piled up, you have to do the dishes, paint the fence, and mow the yard."  
  
He was still mowing the lawn when Vernon pulled up into the driveway.  
  
Normal  
  
Normal  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Library CustomerfC:\Documents and Settings\nmonroe\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of harry's pov.asd  
  
Library CustomerfC:\Documents and Settings\nm  
  
monroe\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of harry's pov.asd  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Z:\harry's pov.docÿ䀁耀Û਀Û਀,  
  
Unknownÿ！  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Symbol  
  
Symbol  
  
Arial Rounded MT Bold  
  
Arial Rounded MT Bold  
  
2A/n: I decided to 污整湲瑡  
  
alternate viewpoints in chapters  
  
2A/n: I decided to alternate viewpoints in chapters  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
A/n: I decided to alternate viewpoints in chapters  
  
Library Customer  
  
Normal  
  
Library Customer  
  
Microsoft Word 9.0  
  
Burlington County Library  
  
A/n: I decided to alternate viewpoints in chapters  
  
Root Entry  
  
1Table  
  
1Table  
  
WordDocument  
  
WordDocument  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
CompObj  
  
CompObj  
  
ObjectPool  
  
ObjectPool  
  
Microsoft Word Document  
  
MSWordDoc  
  
Word.Document.8  
  
Normal  
  
Normal  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Library Customer  
  
Z:\ch3.docÿ䀀老  
  
Unknownÿ！  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Symbol  
  
Symbol  
  
2A/n: I decided to alternate viewpoints in chapters  
  
2A/n: I decided to alternate viewpoints in chapters  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
A/n: I decided to alternate viewpoints in chapters  
  
Library Customer  
  
Normal  
  
Library Customer  
  
Microsoft Word 9.0  
  
Burlington County Library  
  
A/n: I decided to alternate viewpoints in chapters  
  
Root Entry  
  
1Table  
  
1Table  
  
WordDocument  
  
WordDocument  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
CompObj  
  
CompObj  
  
ObjectPool  
  
ObjectPool  
  
Microsoft Word Document  
  
MSWordDoc  
  
Word.Document.8 


	4. the plan

A/n: I hope you like this fic. I'm trying to make the chapters longer, but I have so many other things to do. This chapter is Draco's pov. Complete shock, wasn't it?  
  
Draco hated the dungeons, with its dank musty smell. He hated the rats running at the foot of the mound of moldy straw that was his bed. He hated the dampness, and the way the water dripped on him. The water was enough to drive someone crazy. It was always dripping, like when the faucet isn't turned all the way off in the bathroom, but that wasn't the worse thing. The worse thing was the food. The food that was moldy, stale, and unfit for human consumption. He was only allowed this nasty bread to eat and whatever water he could collect that dripped down to drink.  
  
He didn't know how much more he could take. He didn't know how much longer it would be until he broke. Hopefully, if his plan worked, he never will find out his breaking point. He would be out of Malfoy Manor before he broke. He wanted to stay to protect his mother, but she told him to get out while he was still Draco, and not just another Malfoy.  
  
All he had to do to get out was break out of the dungeons, get past the house elves, and off the grounds without setting off the wards and getting caught by his father. His mother had already snuck him the key to his private vault and his Hogwarts ticket. He was to stay at Diagon Alley or in the one place his Lucius wouldn't look. He was to stay at a muggle hotel.  
  
There was no way in hell he could get away. The elves would turn him in because they feared Lucius. He had to try though. If he didn't try that would mean Lucius would already have won. He owed it to his mother to try to get away.  
  
~~Later That Night~~  
  
Draco was at the entrance to the dungeons. It had taken him three long, laborious hours to get this far. He never had known that being on bread and water for two weeks would make him so week. He stared at the stairs he needed to climb just to make it to the basement. I hope I can make it, he thought. He steeled himself and took the first step towards freedom. The start of any trip starts with one step. Step after step it continued. He had to stop every minute or so to catch his breath, and it was coming closer and closer to the time Lucius would come to come to check on him. He had to be at the back door by the time his father got to the dungeons, or he was caught. It would go very badly for him too. He didn't want to be put under the pain curse again. He didn't think he could stand it again. Wouldn't Fudge be shocked to know that Lucius had used one of the unforgivable curses on his own child, he thought before suddenly tripping.  
  
  
  
~Thanks to my reviewers:  
  
Prophetess of Hearts: I try to make the chapters longer… I get to a certain point and decide to break it off.  
  
Wild Child: Should I look guilty or something? Yes, I'm American. I totally forgot about England's healthcare system. Hope my world cultures teacher never finds this fic.  
  
Princess of Mirrors: Thanks for reviewing, and I care about Harry :P  
  
Kay: He should make it there mostly in one piece.  
  
Ice Queen: Thanks for reviewing  
  
Rina: I try but I can't type or write for long. Too many whacked out ideas.  
  
Ravenclawer: I thank thee for reviewing  
  
HOPE EVERY ONE ENJOYS THIS FIC! I TRY TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS LONGER. THEY WON'T GET LONGER UNTIL I GET ALL THE WAY IN THE RHYTHM OF THE STORY. MAYBE IN TWO CHAPTERS!  
  
  
  
Normal  
  
Normal  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Z:\A dif beg.docÿ  
  
Z:\A dif beg.docÿ䀃老GഀGഀ  
  
Unknownÿ！  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Symbol  
  
Symbol  
  
A/n: I hope you like this fic  
  
A/n: I hope you like this fic  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
A/n: I hope you like this fic  
  
Library Customer  
  
N牯慭൬楌  
  
ormal  
  
Library Customer  
  
Microsoft Word 9.0  
  
Burlington County Library  
  
A/n: I hope you like this fic  
  
Root Entry  
  
1Table  
  
1Table  
  
WordDocument  
  
WordDocument  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
CompObj  
  
CompObj  
  
ObjectPool  
  
ObjectPool  
  
Microsoft Word Document  
  
MSWordDoc  
  
Word.Document.8  
  
Normal  
  
Normal  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Z:\A dif beg ch4.docÿ䀀老  
  
Unknownÿ！  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Symbol  
  
Symbol  
  
A/n: I hope you like this fic  
  
A/n: I hope you like this fic  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
A/n: I hope you like this fic  
  
Library Customer  
  
Normal  
  
Library Customer  
  
Microsoft Word 9.0  
  
Burlington County Library  
  
A/n: I hope you like this fic  
  
Root Entry  
  
1Table  
  
1Table  
  
WordDocument  
  
WordDocument  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
CompObj  
  
CompObj  
  
ObjectPool  
  
ObjectPool  
  
Microsoft Word Document  
  
MSWordDoc  
  
Word.Document.8 


	5. the letter

A/n: Sorry I didn't update earlier. I was busy getting ready for a JROTC trip to Washington D.C. We had globs of fun. Can someone please tell me what html is? I have no clue whatsoever.  
  
Since I don't know how to get italics to show up… 'Thought' "speech"  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own nothing, not even that brief letter. Whoever wrote lion king owns that.  
  
Vernon had just pulled into the driveway, early. 'If only he had waited at least five more minutes, then I would be done this.' Harry didn't know what to expect from Vernon, another beating, or more starvation, or both? He finished the lawn as fast as he could, but he was fearful that Vernon would do something drastic. Vernon had an evil gleam in his eye. The same gleam he had had in his eye the day he was thrown down the cellar stairs. Harry soon finished and walked in the house as slow as he could. He didn't know what to expect and that worried him m ore then knowing.  
  
"Think you're to good to do the few chores your wonderful aunt wanted you to do for her aren't you," Vernon yelled at Harry. Vernon didn't even wait for a response before hitting Harry as hard as possible in the chest. Harry couldn't answer as the air had been knocked out of his lungs. "I will teach you to respect me, you good-for-nothing little worm." Vernon then continuously pounded on Harry. Harry fell to the ground, sprawled on his side, curled into a fetal position. That didn't protect him for long. Harry's ribs, already cracked and bruised, broke. He had been hit so often that the pain was like a continuous flow. It went on and on without a break.  
  
Harry passed out briefly, only to wake in the cupboard. He struggled over to his owl, Hedwig, and wrote a brief letter. HELP ME, SOMEBODY, ANYBODY HELP ME. Harry wrote it with the only thing he had at hand, his blood and finger, on a piece of paper from an old homework assignment. After Harry sent Hedwig away, he categorized his injuries. 'Broken arm, ribs, fingers, and legs. Cracked ribs and bruises all over. Difficulty breathing bruised ribs. Harry couldn't tell what else was wrong because every time he moved he was in agony.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In London~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A tallish, redheaded young man with a dragon earring moved down the streets slowly in muggle London. 'Muggles come up with the strangest contraptions. Wonder where those Goblins will have me working next.' The wizard then started humming tunelessly to himself when a strange owl dive- bombed his head. She had a bloody hand mark on part of her feathers and looked frightened, which is pretty hard for a bird to do. "What is this you have here?" the wizard questioned the bird. He laughed at himself for question the owl, and then stared at the letter in shock. He looked twice more at the letter to be sure that he was reading it right. HE eyes weren't mistaken. Some poor child had sent out for help after being cruelly beaten. "Do you think that you can take me to the author of this note?" The owl hooted an affirmative. "Then, I will follow you there, and preformed a quick summoning charm to grab a hold of his broom. The man followed the owl to a little village that seemed quiet and ordinary. It seemed perfectly normal, and he wasn't expecting it at all when they stopped in front of four privet drive. He walked up to the silent house, and whispered the unlocking spell. He reached down to turn the knob, but the door opened with a low moan by itself. He stepped into the silent hallway, and made his way to the darkness that was the staircase.  
  
A/n: and there, I shall end this chapter.  
  
Normal  
  
Normal  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Library Customer  
  
Z:\HP pov.docÿ䀃老óഀóഀ  
  
Unknownÿ！  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Symbol  
  
Symbol  
  
"A/n: Sorry I didn  
  
"A/n: Sorry I didn't update earlier  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
A/n: Sorry I didn't update earlier  
  
Library Customer  
  
Normal  
  
Library Customer  
  
Microsoft Word 9.0  
  
Burlington County Library  
  
A/n: Sorry I didn't update earlier  
  
Root Entry  
  
1Table  
  
1Table  
  
WordDocument  
  
WordDocument  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
CompObj  
  
CompObj  
  
ObjectPool  
  
ObjectPool  
  
Microsoft Word Document  
  
MSWordDoc  
  
Word.Document.8 


	6. the escape

A/n: This is my longest chapter yet, at 793 words without any notes. I was thinking of redoing the prologue, but do you want me to redo it? Oh, I stopped the Harry chapter there because I am an evil bitch.  
  
Disclaimers: All I own is a three-legged leprechaun named Pixie.  
  
Dedicated: to paru/paul cuz I made you review and read the chapters and cuz you said you would help me take over the world, so this is for you 'paulie' *giggles* told you I was evil.  
  
Draco had tripped because the steps were built in a staggered pattern. Every seventh step was either deeper or shallower then the step before and after it. It was just one of the ways Lucius kept his prisoners from escaping. He fell back one flight of stairs before managing to catch himself.  
  
When he was trying to get up, and putting weight on his arm, he discovered that his left arm was broken or sprained. It took him five minutes to get up, and he nearly blacked out from the pain. It took him another ten minutes to get up the flight of stairs he had just fallen down.  
  
~~~Half hour later~~~  
  
'Jeez, who would have thought that climbing stairs would be so hard,' he thought as he stared at the door in front of him. He would have to walk through the basement, go up another flight of stairs, and sneak through the house, and get through the wards his father had set up around the premises, and get to a safe place. 'Well, step ones done, now the basement, I'm going to be in serious pain by the time I'm done.'  
  
He limped through the basement towards the stairway when he heard a noise. He jumped into the shadows, but when he saw what was making the noise, he laughed at himself. 'It was just a dormouse. I can't believe I was afraid of a dormouse.' Heart pounding, he continued towards the door, but began to notice the bottles with poison warnings lining the shelves, and illegal substances. He saw cyanide and arsenic, and gryphon blood, and dragon eggs? He didn't want to know why Lucius had dragon eggs in the basement. He stumbled into the bottom step and lost his train of thought.  
  
At the top of the stairs, he opened the door and jumped when it creaked. He waited for ten gut-wrenching minute before being sure no one was going to investigate. He stepped into the hallway, and looked down it worriedly. His father's study was in the next hallway, and that was the quickest way to the door.  
  
He soon came to the hallway, but noted with a sigh of relief that the door was shut. He walked as silently as possible past the door, but he heard voices and decided to investigate.  
  
"Ssssttoppp, pppllease mmmyy lord. I wwwill hhhelp Lucius gget Ppppotter," an unknown voice said. "You are to kill Potter after he arrives a Hogwarts, sometime before the end of the year, Quirrel. I will make my move towards the middle of the year to get mud-blood loving Dumbledore removed from his office," Lucius drawled in an even, yet excited tone.  
  
Draco filed that information away before continuing on his way. He hobbled as fast as possible towards the front door, which was straight ahead.  
  
He went through the door, and meet the ward closest to the house. It was pain, pain enough to drive someone mad, and had done so to attackers in the past. He nearly gave up from the pain, but the pain would be worse if he gave up. Li he died before getting out, at least that would be better then being a broken slave to Lucius. 'Besides, didn't some squib once say, Give me liberty, or give me death?' That determination was what got him past the rest of that ward, and into a clear area.  
  
If he remembered correctly, the next ward would show what he feared the most. It worked sort of like a boggart, but his father was fond of saying it was ten timed worse. He really didn't want to know what he feared the most. He figured he would see himself, as a mindless slave to his father. However, that wasn't what he saw. He saw himself, sitting at the Slytherin table, then a scene change, and he saw Voldemort, alive. He ran forward in anger and broke out of that ward, but immediately hit the next one.  
  
This was supposed to entrap someone with what there heart desired the most. It could be anything to Draco. He had never had time to wonder what he wanted as he tried to survive his father's anger. He stepped forward, and saw himself with friends. He had never had a friend before. He saw himself as one of the best in the class. He saw himself loved, and people who actually cared for him. 'No, it's a lie, no one cares about me.' And Draco tore himself away from the enticing visions and stumbled out of the last ward. He summoned the Knight Bus, and asked it to take him to The Three Broomsticks, where he say a red-haired man with a bundle wrapped in his cloak.  
  
A/n: See Harry gets rescued, but this chapter ends ahead of the other chapter, so you will see Harry getting rescued.  
  
~~~~~~~~To Reviewers~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Prophetess of Hearts: I was already planning that, but I couldn't think of a name. Any suggestions would be helpful.  
  
Paru: Yes, I am an evil malicious little bitch, and English class is no fun without you. Getting ISS on a Friday is just plain stupid! How is the fic coming along, wait, you won't know till Monday, that's what you get for letting your parents know you lied to a teacher.  
  
Shinigami: Yes, it was. This is what happens now. Maybe, maybe not  
  
Nicky: *grins* Yes, I can, it will be continued though.  
  
RandomBabbling: Yes, I could do with some practice, but I'm trying, and that's all that counts.  
  
Moonlight: Thanks for reviewing.  
  
Blueflames: cuz I'm an evil psychotic bitch?  
  
I tried to make the chapters longer, and sad to say, this is long for me.  
  
  
  
Please leave a review on the way out. I accept flames to. I like to have insult contest, and I don't get anger, even when a friend calls me a he/she, cause I can insult right back.  
  
  
  
Normal  
  
Normal  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Z:\draco pv.docÿ䀃耀²  
  
Unknownÿ！  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Symbol  
  
Symbol  
  
CA/n: This is my longest chapter yet, at 793 words without any notes  
  
CA/n: This is my longest chapter yet, at 793 words without any notes  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
A/n: This is my longest chapter yet, at 793 words without any notes  
  
Library Customer  
  
Normal  
  
Library Customer  
  
Microsoft Word 9.0  
  
Burlington County Library  
  
A/n: This is my longest chapter yet, at 793 words without any notes  
  
Root Entry  
  
1Table  
  
1Table  
  
WordDocument  
  
WordDocument  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
CompObj  
  
CompObj  
  
ObjectPool  
  
ObjectPool  
  
Microsoft Word Document  
  
MSWordDoc  
  
Word.Document.8 


	7. the rescue

A/n: I thank everyone who reviewed, but especially Prophetess of Hearts. Your suggestions were helpful, and I decided to name it, Liam Hosea.  
  
Does anyone want me to redo the prologue?  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look Like Rowling to you? I do? Then why am I writing fanfiction?  
  
Dedicated to paru/paul: He beta's things for me, after I post, but I do make corrections to things. He also reviews, even though I force him to read and review my stuff, right Paul!  
  
Chapter 6: Harry's rescue  
  
The redheaded man tiptoed up the pitch-black staircase. He moved with a silence learned from years dodging ancient curses. Step by step, he made his way up the stairs, until he reached the landing. Moving silently, he stepped on a creaky board, and heard it moan. Someone in the main bedroom must have heard the moan, because a light turned on and a shrill voice shrieked, "Vernon, go see if there is a thief in the house." A disgruntled voice answered, " Keep your hair on, I'm going, I'm going." Thinking quickly, the red-haired man muttered a charm to camouflage into the background. He would be like a chameleon that way. Moving with ease, he sneaked fast the abnormally large man, and made his way up to the second floor. "No one there Petunia, it was just your imagination." The large man then walked back up the stairs, mumbling about being woken in the middle of the night. The red-haired man laughed and cast a quick charm that would activate as soon as he left. The stairs would start to creak and moan as if someone was walking across them, yet no one would ever be seen.  
  
The man moved slowly towards the hall, he noticed nothing wrong, but then heard a low cry from underneath him. He turned and ran down the stairs toward where the noise was coming from. HE stopped in front of a cupboard, and tried to open it. It was locked by about six different locks. HE whispered the unlocking curse again, and opened the door. He couldn't see, so he whispered Lumos. He was shocked terribly by what he saw. It was a young boy, with ebony hair, covered in blood and gore, and other, indefinably substances. He quickly cast charms to find out the extent of the boys injuries. The boy had broken, bruised, and cracked ribs; he was malnutrition, with a broken arm and leg. The worse thing though was that the boy was developing a cold, and with the condition the boy was in, it could turn into pneumonia at any time. He magically bound the boy's chest, and splinted his arms and legs. Picking him up, he noticed the scar, nearly covered in blood. "So, you are Harry Potter," he murmured to himself. "Well, not that you can hear me, my name is William Weasley, but you can call me Bill." Noticing the boy was shivering, he wrapped him in his cloak. On his way out, he resolved to come back and punish those people for what they would to a young child.  
  
Walking out of the house, he summoned his motorcycle, and settled the boy onto it as carefully as possible. HE flew, literally, towards London, and Diagon Alley. When he arrived there, he got out and walked into the Three Broomsticks, where he asked for a room. While waiting for the key, he noticed, impassionedly, a blonde-haired lad entering the Three Broomsticks. "Here's you key Bill, third room on the left after going upstairs," Tom said to Bill. Bill took the key and didn't acknowledge Tom as he walked towards the stairway.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
Shinigami: Me, get in trouble on purpose, never. All will be explained in the next chapter or two.  
  
Prophetess of Hearts: Thanks for the suggestions. Read the author note to find out which names I picked. I liked all the names. Thanks again.  
  
Angel of Darkness: Thanks for letting me use your poem; I'll e-mail you when I get that chapter posted.  
  
Jay: *blushes* Thank-you.  
  
Nicky: All Shall Be Revealed.  
  
Normal  
  
Normal  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Default Paragraph Font  
  
Strong  
  
Strong  
  
Library CustomerdC:\Documents and Settings\nmonroe\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of Document2.asd  
  
Library CustomerdC:\Documents and Settings\nmonroe\Application Data\Microsoft\Word\AutoRecovery save of Document2.asd  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Z:\Harrys rescue.docÿ䀃老¾฀¾฀  
  
Unknownÿ！  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Times New Roman  
  
Symbol  
  
Symbol  
  
GA/n: I thank everyone who reviewed, but especially Prophetess of Hearts  
  
GA/n: I thank everyone who reviewed, but especially Prophetess of Hearts  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
Library Customer  
  
A/n: I thank everyone who reviewed, but especially Prophetess of Hearts  
  
Library Customer  
  
Normal  
  
Library Customer  
  
Microsoft Word 9.0  
  
Burlington County Library  
  
A/n: I thank everyone who reviewed, but especially Prophetess of Hearts  
  
Root Entry  
  
1Table  
  
1Table  
  
WordDocument  
  
WordDocument  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
SummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
DocumentSummaryInformation  
  
CompObj  
  
CompObj  
  
ObjectPool  
  
ObjectPool  
  
Microsoft Word Document  
  
MSWordDoc  
  
Word.Document.8 


	8. just a challange, not new chapter, will ...

This isn't an update. This is a challenge.  
  
The requirements are as follows  
  
Harry has to be in first year  
  
Draco has to be placed in Gryfindor  
  
Both have to be rescued from abusive relatives  
  
It has to be an unique character; such as Bill or Charlie Weasly, Remus, i.e. not Snape or Dumbledore  
  
Harry has to get a snake sooner or later  
  
They are to be like family, I guess would be the word  
  
I don't care if it is slash or not  
  
Let me know in a review where the fic is, so that others can find it. 


	9. Child's hope

A/n: I am so sorry this chapter was up before, but I couldn't upload until the sixth, but my class trip was on the fifth. I had to go to the doctors with sunburn on Thursday, and I didn't go to school Friday either because of Death threats against teachers and other people at my high school.  
  
Tele-owling-use the floo network to owl someone. Head pops up in other fireplace.  
  
If you want to be notified of updates, let me know in a review and leave an e-mail address.  
  
Poomfrey's name is Chloe for the duration of this fic.  
  
Draco does not think of Lucius as his father. He has completely disowned him in his mind.  
  
Words without a/n's: 858 with: 987  
  
Chapter eight: Harry's misfortune or Draco's good fortune.  
  
Bill went up the stairs and entered the room that Tom had pointed out. He walked over to the bed and placed Harry down on it. He looked again at the poor boy with blood covering his body. He didn't see how anyone could do that to a child. He cleaned Harry up as best as he could, and healing minor injuries before tele-owling Madame Poomfrey at Hogwarts. He interrupted her in the middle of a tirade at Professor Snape about a lack of healing potions. He found it funny the way Snape's lip curled at the sight of himself.  
  
As soon as Chloe, as she insisted on being called, heard that Bill had an abused child in his care she started to gather potions and other devices to go heal this poor boy. She didn't even bother to find out the child's name. When she arrived in the cozy room, saw the state of the child, noticed how concerned bill was for the child, and shooed him out of the room. As he was basically thrown out of the room, she said, "I'll summon you when he is close to waking up. He is in serious pain, and you will just get in the way.  
  
So, Bill turned and started to go down the stairs when he heard an angry voice yelling. He didn't hear everything, but what he heard was Disgrace, Pathetic… …useless ingrate. He missed parts, but he heard told him that there was a confrontation going on. He ran down the rest of the steps, and noticed that the confrontation was between the blonde-haired boy and a man who could only be his father, Lucius Malfoy, with a cold-blooded smirk on his face. The boy, who now had a red handprint on his face, was trembling in fear, as was everyone else in the room. Everyone knows that the Malfoy's dealt in dark objects, and, like the Mafia, go after the family's of whomever got in their way. "Get away from him Malfoy," Bill said in a cold tone. Lucius looked around, then saw who had been said it to him, and drawled "What is a beggar like going to do about it, Weasley, send a dust bunny from your vault to kill me."  
  
"I said get away from him," and with that cursed the man with a barely legal curse. He looked at the boy, and decided that since he was collecting abused children, that he should add a Malfoy to the mix. "Do you need a place to stay? You can always stay with me." He said in a calm tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Draco looked around the taproom, before moving to the counter. HE asked for a chicken dinner special, a butterbeer, and to rent a room. He waited several minutes for the food, and then took it back to his table. AS he ate his meal, he thought about many of the revelations that had come to him. He was frightened of being in Slytherin, so he would most likely get into Ravenclaw or Gryfindor. He was hoping for Gryfindor because his father would most likely disown him for being put into that house. HE than started to worry about his mother, if Lucius found out that she had helped him escape, she would be hurt pretty badly. HE came back to reality with a start. Someone had knocked his butterbeer out of his hand as he was trying to take a drink. HE was about to protest when he saw that it was Lucius. He gulped but refused to cower from him. "Did you really think you could get away from me? I own you," and with those cold words he smacked the boy hard across the face. Several patrons protested, but he threatened to kill them and their families if the got involved in this dispute. " You are a disgrace to the Malfoy name, playing with mudbloods and werewolves. You are pathetic. You should have been drowned at birth, you worthless ingrate." With each word, Draco almost non-existent self-esteem shrunk smaller.  
  
Then he heard the words that would change him for the rest of his life. "Get away from him Malfoy," was said by the man who had been cradling a cloak wrapped bundle earlier. He didn't even back down when his father asked what a beggar like him was going to do about it, or words to that affect. He was shocked when the man used a curse that was still being debated, so it probably wouldn't be legal for much longer.  
  
He became even more shocked when the man offered to let him stay with him. Draco answered yes hesitantly to the man. "Then I guess you should know that my name is Bill Weasley. You can call me Bill," he said, and with that, he got another room for the boy, Draco, and himself to share.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bill's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chloe would was taking a long time to heal Harry, but he was going to have to interrupt her, to make sure Draco wasn't suffering from anything besides a sprain and some bruises, which he could heal. 


	10. so sorry this is late, goman

A/n: Is the leaky cauldron or the Three Broomsticks in Diagon Alley. I can't remember which is which. I'm so sorry this is so late. I was planning to have this up by June 25th but FF.net went all freaky and than I was attacked by a bunch of different plot bunnies. This doesn't excuse this being posted in August, except I forgot all about this fic. I have an update group located at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hp_of_all_kinds/  
  
Madame Poomfrey stared in shock at the boy. She quickly cast a calming charm on herself before proceeding with the evaluation. The injuries she could see were horrendous and there were many hidden injuries. At one time or another, most of the bones in his body had been broken. She walked over to the area where she had placed the healing-aid devices, and pulled out a gold ball. She touched the ball to the boy's forehead and waited for it to give a list of injuries and the condition of the child.  
  
It glowed for several minutes before a bell started to chime and the glow to disappear. Several seconds later, a list started to print. The top sheet had the child's stats, and she gasped in shock.  
  
Name: Harold James Potter  
  
Age: 11  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Address: The Three Broomsticks, Diagon Alley, London, England  
  
Other: Child was mentally, emotionally, and physically abused. Is starting to develop bronchitis and pneumonia.  
  
Condition: Serious and critical, could lapse into coma.  
  
Injuries: Broken wrist, leg, arm, fingers, hand, leg, foot, and ribs, punctured lung, internal bleeding, bruised ribs and bones in the arms and legs dislocated shoulder, both left and right, cracked vertebra in the spinal column, along with cracked ribs and femur bone, concussion, along with possibilities of brain damage, blindness, or paralysis.  
  
She knew that she had the training for this, but she never expected injuries like this in a child. Whoever would do such a thing was pure and utter evil. She started to cast charms for the worst injuries, the punctured lung and the cracked vertebra. She wasn't able to heal some of the injuries as they were too old, and she wouldn't be able to heal pneumonia. He would have a cast on both his legs, and on his left arm, but everything else could be healed. In the end, she had everything except the concussion, the arm, and the legs healed. HE would have to stay in bed for a while, and she would have to come back with potions for the pneumonia, and to make sure he wasn't blind.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Bill's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Bill looked at the poor child, and laughed to himself. 'The other day mum's yelling at me to get married, and now I have two kids placed in my care.'  
  
"Draco, I'm going to have to take you to the aurors' and have them place you in my care due to child abuse," 'Not the only reason to go, but he doesn't need to know how bad shape Harry is in,' "I have another child in my care, though I don't think you know him. His name is Harry Potter, and I rescued him from his aunt and uncle." Draco replied that he had already met the boy at Madame Botts and that he had noticed bruises around the boy's neck.  
  
Bill nodded his head at that then asked "Do you want the bed by the window or the door, and don't be afraid to ask for anything, okay? I'm going to be next door with Harry for a bit." Draco looked confused, but nodded his agreement.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Draco's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'I can't believe that someone actually cares about me. I can see them caring about that other boy. He is Harry Potter, the boy who lived. All I am is Lucius Malfoy's heir.' Draco had been shocked by the kindness shown to him by an almost complete stranger. His father had shown him kindness in an attempt to catch him off guard. If he responded to the kindness, he would find himself punished. His mother had never really had a chance to try to protect him either. It had taken her to just the year before to finally throw off the imperious curse, and than she had to pretend she was under it for a long time.  
  
Draco took the bed by the window, thinking, 'If this is a trap by Lucius, I can at least escape through the window. I hope that I can trust Bill.'  
  
A/n: Don't hurt me *hides* from now on I'll update on a regular basis. The chapters should start getting longer soon.  
  
MissPatriciaPotter: Are you going to post the fic?  
  
devilishly-clever34: This is more, though a tad late.  
  
Lady Russell Holmes: I can't remember and I sort of loaned out all the copies of the books to friends and some weird aunt of mine.  
  
Shinko: One of the best Weasley's.I like Charlie just as much though. Bill just seemed to be a tad more responsible than Charlie is..  
  
Shinigami: Hermione will show up at Hogwarts and Ron in a chapter or two. Bill is going to need a safe place to take the kids, as Lucius knows where he is now.  
  
Harriet: I don't enjoy cliffhangers all that much, unless I'm writing them so.yeah. 


	11. sorry this is late, again The dream

A/n: I hate real life. Sorry about how late this is, but I had to do school shopping, finish AP summer homework, study for tests, and all this other school stuff. I do have an update group located at http://groups.yahoo.com/group/hp_of_all_kinds/?yguid=82778421  
  
Warnings: See previous chapters.  
  
Disclaimer: From what my three-legged leprechaun says, I do not own Harry Potter and all affiliated trademarks.  
  
Question: Would any one like to be my beta for this fic? You'll have to beta all the previous chapters as well as future ones. Slash or no slash? I personally like slash, but I want to know what you readers feel about slash before I make such an important decesion.  
  
'Thought'  
  
"Speech"  
  
~~~~Change of scenery or dream sequence or pov~~~~~~~  
  
Madame Pomfrey looked up as the door opened. "Hello Bill," she said with a strained smile. "If you want to see Harry, can you come back later when the sleeping potion wears off? It should take an hour or so, but I need to finish healing as many of his injuries as I can before the potion does wear off."  
  
Bill shut his opened mouth, turned around, and walked out of the room. 'Well, I can't stay in the room with Harry, and Draco should be going to sleep soon, so I'll get an emergency order of guardianship for the two. All I have to do is tell Draco so he won't worry.'  
  
Bill opened the door, only to find Draco asleep on the bed closest to the windowsill. Bill smiled softly at the picture, before tucking Draco into the bed. He quickly transfigured a thread into a piece of parchment and summoned a quill that never ran out of ink and wrote a brief note. Draco, I will be trying to gain custody of you and Harry. I should be back before you wake, but in case I'm not, I don't want you to worry. ~Bill.  
  
Bill left the room, and went to tell Poppy what he was doing. He entered silently this time, and was surprised to find her near tears. The only time she had been like this before was when one of her muggle-born patients had been discovered to have leukemia. If in too late of a stage, it could only be healed by muggle practices, as were some disease, such as pneumonia. "Poppy, I'm going to be at the ministry offices. I'll be back as soon as possible, but can you check on Draco when it's safe to leave Harry alone?"  
  
Poppy just nodded her head as she started to cast more charms. Soon she was going to have to leave to gather some much needed potions from the infirmary at Hogwarts. She looked up, as Bill was about to leave the room. 'Bill, I took some pictures of Harry while tending his wounds; you'll need that to gain temporary custody of Harry. They are on the bureau by the window," she told Bill before getting up to change the blood-soaked bandages on Harry.  
  
~~~~Harry~~~~~~  
  
Harry was watching scenes unfolding before him. His uncle standing over his body, laughing insanely at what he had done to him. HE watched as Vernon picked up a whip and whipped his unconscious body. He watched all the years of abuse. He watched ever-single episode of violence that had been done to him. He watched as he was denied the leftovers from Dudley's unfinished food when he was just three. He watched, as he was beat time after time after time for inconsequential actions. He watched, as he was beat because the teacher wanted to place him in a higher level of classes. It wasn't his fault that he had taught himself how to read when he was three. It wasn't as if he had any toy but his mind and his imagination.  
  
Harry didn't since the other presence until he heard the whisper of clothing. "And I thought I had it rough," spoke the familiar looking blond boy. Harry looked at the boy in shock. " I guess we're going to be living together from now on, but from the way Bill's acting, I think you're in serious trouble."  
  
The boy paused and than looked at Harry's expression of bafflement. "Let me guess, you have no idea that you have been rescued from whoever abused you or who Bill is?" The look on Harry's face was enough of an answer. "Bill is really William Michael Weasley, oldest out of seven kids. They all have red hair and freckles, and are pure-blooded wizards. They are also very poor, but they would give the shirt off of their backs to anyone who needed help." The boy was silent for a moment. "He saved me from Lucius. I had made it to The Leaky cauldron when he showed up and tried to take me back to the manor. Bill stepped in and stopped my dad," the boy stopped and watched as the scenes of abuse repeated.  
  
Reviewers:  
  
MissPatriciaPotter: I like the challenge fic, though I think I've told you that in a couple of different reviews ^.^;;  
  
Senda Kenobi: Join my update group, located above. I'm glad you enjoy this fic.  
  
Tiffany: Did you ever get the challenge fic up? I'm glad you like the fic.  
  
Prophetess Of Hearts: Not even if tied up, Bill is one stubborn Gryfindor.  
  
Endovu: Thanks for the info. I was so totally clueless. Anyways, I forgot what I called Madame Pomfrey, but whatever I called her, we can say was her middle name -_-;;  
  
Shinigami: Yes, that would be the safest places, except Snape is going to have DE's thracking through his house house so he can keep his creduality as a spy, and I don't want to toss Harry into Hogwarts. He won't get a chance to bond and Bill wouldn't have either child in his care. Besides, Snape is going to be there, and as a good little DE, he'll have to turn Draco over to Lucius. Does that make sense?  
  
Acacia Jules: Me like you. Your review made me happy. I'm glad you love this fic so much. ( ( (  
  
The nameless reviewer: Thank-you, but next time leave a review so I can thank you better. 


	12. Bad ministry people

A/n: I'm sorry this is late. I'm sick, and I'm updating this? I should be in bed with some lemon honey tea. But, I got bored of that within the first ten minutes. At the moment, there are two votes for non-slash, and one vote for slash. Keep on voting.  
  
Warnings: Angry Bill and stupid Minster of magic? Overall, child abuse and bad people.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not, have not and will not own Harry Potter until and unless I take over the world.  
  
Bill stormed through the streets towards the ministry building. He was supremely ticked off, and would have been glad if someone had tried to accost him. He couldn't believe that no one had ever checked up on Harry. The poor child was sent to live with relatives known to hate magic, yet no one thought to check up on him? It was almost as if the Ministry officials were being brainwashed or under the imperious curse.  
  
Bill slammed open the door to the Ministry building and proceeded to stalk down the corridor towards the room for emergency restraint orders and removing kids in danger from their placement. The witch in charge looked up as the angry young man stalked in the room, looking as if he were about to hex someone.  
  
"May I help you," she asked in a hesitant voice.  
  
"Yes, I would like to report two cases of child abuse and to have the custody of the said two kids transferred to me," Bill said in a gravely voice.  
  
To say the witch looked shocked would have been an understatement. Since the wizarding world contained such a small percentage of the population in the world, the children were rarely abused. They were held to dear to the society.  
  
The witch pulled out a file, took out some papers, and gave Bill a few forms to fill out. It had the standard things, such as name, name of child, age, age of children, etc. Then it had some things such as if the child was a were-wolf, or another dark creature. Bill looked ticked off as he read the questions. He would bet twenty gallons that if he answered yes, then the ministry would just go on letting the child be abused.  
  
He answered all the questions, and then handed the forms to the witch. He watched as the witch read over the forms, but frowned as he watched her expression. "I'm sorry, I'm going to have to clear these with my supervisor. You brought proof, I hope?"  
  
Bill looked confused as he answered, "yes, I brought proof, why?"  
  
The witch didn't answer as she left and came back ten minutes later with a strict older looking witch who reminded Bill of professor McGonagall.  
  
" I want to see this proof," the witch demanded, and Bill turned over the pictures of Harry covered with bruises, and the slight scars on Draco. "You call this proof? It is obvious you fabricated these pictures, as no one would harm Harry Potter, and the Malfoys are a well respected family."  
  
Bill didn't wait as he bolted through the doors. It looked like the death eaters had filtered into the ministry, and Harry and Draco would be in danger.  
  
Bill apparated to his and Draco's room as soon as he was past the anit- appration wards. He woke Draco, and had Draco start making in the beds.  
  
Bill went into the other room, and told Poppy that he had to leave with the boys. She was to tell Albus that he had the children and that as soon as they were in better shape mentally and physically he would bring them to Hogwarts. Poppy nodded as she committed this to memory, and than gave Bill many different potions and the dosage of said potions. She knew better than to ask were he was going, as Bill wouldn't be able to answer that.  
  
Bill cast a quick spell and levitated Harry while Draco came into the room. Draco seemed to sense that now wasn't the time to ask questions, and he did what he was told to when he was told to.  
  
~~~~~~Draco's POV~~~~~~~~~  
  
I had been sleeping peacefully in my bed when Bill suddenly appareted in. He seemed really worried, and I guess it was over Harry and me. I guess my father had already done something so that Bill would be the one in trouble.  
  
Bill told me to tidy up the room and he than left to go into the next room. I followed as soon as I finished making the beds, and watched as Bill levitated harry up. We than left the inn, with the medi-witch promising to pay for the rooms for Bill.  
  
It was raining in Muggle London, and Bill had to cast a spell to repeal water of us before we had gone three feet. 'Good old England, where it never stops raining.' I followed along, even though I didn't know where we were going, but I trusted Bill. He was the first person besides mother who ever showed my caring.  
  
We stopped at a train station, and Bill ordered three tickets to France. He paid for them with muggle money he got from who knows where, and then we waited for the train.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Caitlin: Okay, no slash. I don't think I've ever written a fic without at least hints of slash.  
  
Shinigami: Who said he couldn't enlist Remus' help. Besides, Remus is traveling around at the moment. Who knows, they may meet on their travels.  
  
sk8reagle: Sorry about that. I'll try to make the POV changes less confusing.  
  
Lei Dumbledore: I'm trying to update more often, but I have to many fics going on at once -_-;;  
  
Blank: The computer I was using at the time formatted it like that.  
  
Arielle: fine, no slash for now.  
  
Zeynel: they'll meet the rest of the clan sooner or later. Probably later though.  
  
serena cherry: Hopefully you find the time. 


	13. A dream, a convoersation, and Harry wake...

A/n: **I'm still holding votes for this to be slash or non-slash**. I'm not talking about this part but about the sequel, I will be writing for this fic.

Disclaimer: I do not Harry Potter. I will never own Harry Potter. I will always wish I owned Harry Potter, but I do not.

Warning: **Child Abuse, flashbacks, evil people, and other things seem to be running rampant throughout this fic. Take heed and leave if you do not like this type of things.**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The little boy looked up as a big brutish man entered his room. He had been trying to read one of Dudley's books when his room. As he gazed up, he noticed that the man had a belt in his hand and he looked ticked off. "**Steal Dudley's things, will you? I'll teach you to respect your betters**," the man said in a murderous tone of voice. The boy felt like cowering in fright, but something inside him wouldn't let him. _

_The man growled at the thing's impertinence, and struck him across the face. It hurt, but he was used to it, so he didn't cry out. The blows continued until the man decided to use the belt. The first strike of the whip hurt. It felt as if a trail of fire was running up his back, and he couldn't get away from it._

_It went on and on, the blows never stopping. Soon the child was tittering on the edge of conscience, and than his first words were spoken. "Please, Uncle, stop it. I didn't steal it, please stop," he whispered but the blows didn't stop. He soon fell into a blackness that enveloped his senses._

Bill stared worriedly at Harry. He had watched as the child had twist and thrashed around; nearly waken the sleeping passengers in their shared sleeper car. They had been traveling for three days now, switching from train to train, trying to stay ahead of the Ministry. They were now in Sweden, having crossed over from Denmark and were heading towards Finland. Ultimately, Bill had it planned so that they would arrive in Romania at the Dragon Reserve Charlie worked out.

No matter what, Charlie would do what he could to help Bill, as they were family, but Bill wanted to lay a false trail and hope that Harry would regain conscious. It had been over four or five days, yet not once had the child awakened.

As they had traveled on the train, Bill had read the report of Poppy's and had realized that he would have difficulties caring for Harry by himself if he did have a spinal injury or was blind from all the abuse lavished on him.

Bill smoothed Harry's hair back, and whispered to him that he was safe and that nothing else was going to happen to him, but he needed to wake up. The sleeping child never stirred. Bill sighed and went out into the main car where Draco was still sitting, this time reading a Quidditch magazine Bill had been carrying in his pockets. Not for the first time, Bill was thankful that he had upgraded to First Class Tickets when they had switched trains in France. The food was often and plentiful and no one had said anything about Harry, even though it was obvious something was wrong with him.

"Draco, you really should go to bed soon," Bill quietly spoke.

Draco slowly replied, "I know Bill, but I really don't want to disturb Harry and I really don't feel all that tired." As soon as he said that, Draco yawned, his body refuting his claims of non-tiredness.

Bill smiled and sent Draco into the sleeper car, knowing that the child just had not wanted to go to sleep because of his own bad dreams. He didn't know that the silencing charm was around both Harry's and Draco's bunks and that they would draw comfort from each other.

~~~~~~~

Harry opened his eyes, carefully. He was startledthat he couldn't see anything, but figured that it must be night time. It was obvious he was on a train, since he could hear the whistle every now and than. He didn't know if he should feel relieved at the fact that he wasn't in his cupboard or not, but he felt it was safer to stay awake. This way, he would know when the blows were coming and he would be able to get away from his abusers. All he had to do was owl Hagrid and he would be safe at Hogwarts. He felt a strange warm feeling when he thought of Hogwarts. Hogwarts would be his safe haven, his place to escape all the abuse in his life.

However, since Harry's body was still in need of rest and he couldn't force his body to stay awake, the child soon feel a sleep. This time his dreams were of a man soothing away his nightmares and of a boy his age who would protect him in the future.

**_Reviewers:_**

**__**

Shinigami: The boys will be in Hogwarts eventually, I don't know about bringing in Sirius, and I can't tell you what will happen.

Prophetess Of Hearts: Most definitely. The ministry people have a purpose in future chapters though.

Lady FoxFire: yes, the ministry will go after him. You will find out the extent of Harry's brain damage in future chapters.

Acacia Jules: I'm sorry I didn't update sooner. I was planning too and than I had to a term paper and some other projects and by than I was in this suicide!streak and posted a bunch of one shots for that instead.

Lei Dumbledore: thank-you. See, I got around to it.__


End file.
